


A Moon for Two

by Ficstasy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Charity Auctions, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficstasy/pseuds/Ficstasy
Summary: Reader finds herself attending a Charity Auction for the very first time.





	A Moon for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I was doing half the time with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Eleven. Eleven charities in the past two months alone. It was a wonder how Pepper managed to organize them in such a short amount of time. This week’s gala was different and one Y/N had never experienced before. They were auctioning off the Avengers as companions for a full day.

“I’m all for raising money, but is this really a good idea? What if one of the Avengers ends up with some bad folks?”

The elegant redhead glances at Y/N with a smile before returning her focus to Clint Barton, who now stood on the auctioning booth. 

“We thought about that and had a thorough background check made for each of our guests. If anything was amiss, they would have been apprehended at the doors.”

Y/N listened as the bidding war began and her eyes widened at how high they were getting.

“Damn, I wish I had that kind of money to just blow on a hero for a day.”

“You're an amazing woman, Y/N. Very Intelligent and a hard worker. From what I’ve seen in the four months that you’ve been working for us, I have no doubt that you’ll reach that level of wealth before you know it.”

The surprising praise made her preen. It had been many years since anyone had said anything of the sort to her. Past jobs never appreciated how she broke her back for them. Y/N was happy she was able to finally snag a position in Stark Industries. 

“Thank you, I try my best.”

“That is all we ask.”

There was a rise in chatter around them that drew Y/N’s attention back to the booth. Thor had walked out and stood at the end, staring into the crowd in what seemed like confusion before looking back towards the workers standing by the closed curtains. 

“Do I just stand here? Am I supposed to give some sort of speech? Wait...MONEY. I don't think I have enough to pay them all.”

Pepper facepalmed beside her and sighed. 

“We explained this to him six times yesterday.”

Y/N could hear the excitement in the giddy voices of the women nearby, some from men. It wasn't surprising in the least. Who wouldn't be hyped up for a chance of spending time with Mr Thunder and Lightning?

“Someone's going to end up pregnant…”

Pepper chokes out a laugh and covers her mouth, trying to muffle it. Y/N smiles and watches as the chaos of bidding takes off. In the end an elderly woman, possibly in her eighties, won the bid. The woman cried out with joy while the other groaned and mumbled. Thor seemed all too eager to spend time with her.

“Should we have the EMTs on standby just in case?”

“Y/N!”

“Whaaaat.”

A giggling fit ensued between the two at the thought of the poor woman not being able to handle her acquired eye candy. Cheers and whistling erupted through the crowd as the next Avengers came on stage. A pair, none other than Mr Captain America and his friend Bucky Barnes. They were being auctioned off together.

“Why not separate?”

“Those two are a package deal. Neither one goes anywhere without the other.”

“Two men for an entire day? Talk about a dream come true. Now I wish I really did have the money to bid.”

Y/N had said it as a joke, believing it would be against her morals for thinking of such a thing. Unfortunately for her, someone found it quite amusing and quietly plotted as the bidding war started before the auctioneer could even speak. It was difficult to keep track of who bid what with everyone shouting at the same time. The bids continued for a solid three minutes with no one seeming to back down.

When the bids slowed down and the highest was about to be a sealed deal, Y/N felt her arm being pulled into the air.

“Eighty-seven million!”

Realization hit and Y/N paled before turning to the woman next to her who just made her bid a ridiculous amount of money that she could only dream of having. Both of the super soldiers locked their eyes on her and she suddenly wished the ground would open and swallow her up. The auctioneer called out for more bids, but no one dared go higher.

“Pepper, what the hell?! I barely have a thousand dollars in my bank account!”

The woman just shrugged and gave her a wicked grin. 

“Just think of it as a bonus for all your hard work.”

“...I’m going to die.”

The words barely left her mouth before she felt someone behind her. Y/N spun around and felt her heart skip a beat.

Oh holy shit…

“Ma’am, it’s a pleasure. It was very generous of you to bid so much for the charity. We look forward to spending time with you tomorrow.”

No words came out of her opened mouth, she was too in awe and shock to think of anything to say. They were much more handsome and bigger up close. Bucky stood a foot behind Steve, but he never spoke. Giving him a glance, Y/N could have sworn his eyes had changed colors for a moment but she gave it no real thought. The tall blonde stared intently at her face, Pepper took note of it and smirked.

“Y/N, maybe you should spend some time now and get to know them a bit before tomorrow.”

She glared at the redhead for the suggestion, but Steve apparently thought it was a wonderful idea. His blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

“That would be fantastic! We would both love that.”

With no room to argue and with a part of her agreeing, Y/N nodded. Steve and Bucky moved to either side and offered her their arm. She gave Pepper a glance, asking for assurance. The tall woman merely smiled and winked. Y/N took a deep breath and linked her arms with them. Together they moved along to the small garden behind the building.


End file.
